rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Showtime
Showtime is an Amercian broadcasting pay TV network. They airs Television Series, Movies, and Other Special Programs unedited and commercial-free. Ratings used by the networks are Rated G, PG, PG-13, and R, and for TV Shows are TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA. Rated PG-13 was added in 1986. Drama Series *The Affair (TV-MA) *Billions (TV-MA) *Brotherhood (TV-MA) *The Borgias (TV-MA) *Dexter (TV-MA) *Fast Track (TV-MA) *Homeland (TV-MA) *Look: The Series (TV-MA) *The L Word (TV-MA) *Leap Years (TV-MA) *Masters of Sex (TV-MA) *Masters of Horror (TV-MA) *Meadowsland (TV-MA) *The Paper Chase (TV-PG) *Penny Dreadful (TV-MA) *Queer as Folk (TV-MA) *Ray Donovan (TV-MA) *Resurrection Blvd. (TV-14) *Roadies (TV-MA) *Street Time (TV-MA) *Soul Food (TV-14) *Sleeper Call (TV-MA) *Shameless (TV-MA) *The Tudors (TV-MA) Upcoming Drama Series *The Chi *Guantanamo *Purity Comedies Series *A New Day in Eden (TV-PG) *The Big C (TV-MA) *Brothers (TV-14) *Beggars and Choosers (TV-MA) *Barbershop: The Series (TV-MA) *The Chris Issak Show (TV-MA) *Californication (TV-MA) *Dice (TV-MA) *Dead Like Me (TV-14) *Engine Trouble (TV-MA) *Episodes (TV-MA) *The Frantics (TV-14) *Fat Actress (TV-MA) *Going to California (TV-14) *Hard Knocks (TV-MA) *House of Lies (TV-MA) *Huff (TV-MA) *Happyish (TV-MA) *I'm Dying Up Here (TV-MA) *It's Garry Shandling's Show (TV-14) *Linc's (TV-MA) *Nurse Jackie (TV-MA) *Out of Order (TV-MA) *Reality Show (TV-MA) *Rude Awakening (TV-MA) *SMILF (TV-MA) *Sherman Oaks (TV-MA) *Steambath (TV-PG) *Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV-MA) *United States of Tara (TV-MA) *Web Therapy (TV-14) *Weeds (TV-MA) *White Famous (TV-MA) Upcoming Comedies Series *Kidding Sport Programming Series *All Access (TV-PG) *Elite Xtreme Combat (TV-PG) *The Franchise (TV-PG) *Inside the NFL (TV-PG) *Inside the NASCAR (TV-PG) *Jim Rome on Showtime (TV-PG) *60 Minute Sports (TV-PG) *ShoXC (TV-PG) *ShoMMA (TV-PG) *Showtime Championship Boxing (TV-PG) *Shobox: The Next Generation (TV-PG) Reality/Documentary Series *Dark Net (TV-MA) Adult Programming Series *AVN Awards (TV-MA) *Beach Heat: Miami (TV-MA) *Beverly Hills Bordello (TV-MA) *Body Language (TV-MA) *Dave's Old Porn (TV-MA) *Deeper Throat (TV-MA) *Hot Springs Hotel (TV-MA) *Lady Chatterly's Stories (TV-MA) *Love Street (TV-MA) *Red Shoe Diaries (TV-MA) *Sexual Healing (TV-MA) *Submission (TV-MA) *Women: Stories of Passion (TV-MA) Miniseries *Guerrilla (TV-MA) *Twin Peaks (2017, TV-MA) *33 Brompton Place (TV-14) Upcoming Miniseries *Escape at Dannemora *Melrose Stand-Up Comedy Series *Bizarre (TV-MA) *Damon Wayans' The Underground (TV-MA) *Jamie Foxx Presents: Laffapalooza (TV-MA) *Showtime Comedy Club Network (TV-MA) *Steven Banks Home Entertainment Center (TV-MA) *Super Dave (TV-MA) *Tracey Ullman's State of the Union (TV-MA) *Twisted Puppet Theatre (TV-MA) Animated Comedy Series *Free for All (TV-MA) *Queer Duck (TV-MA) *Washingtoon (TV-MA) Reality Series *American Candidate (TV-14) *Big Brother: After Dark (TV-14, moved to TVGN/Pop) *Gigolos (TV-MA) *Lock 'N Load (TV-MA) *Polyamory: Married & Dating (TV-MA) *The Real L Word (TV-MA) *Time of Death (TV-MA) *3AM (TV-MA) Documentary Series *The Circus: Inside the Greatest Political Show on Earth (TV-MA) *Family Business (TV-MA) *Full Color Football: The History of the American Football League (TV-PG) *Freshman Diaries (TV-MA) *The Hoop Life (TV-MA) *Interscope Presents: The Next Episode (TV-MA) *La La Land (TV-MA) *Penn and Teller: Bull....! (TV-MA) *This American Life (TV-14) *The Untold History of the United States (TV-PG) Short Film Series *30-Minute Movie Series (TV-PG) Music Series *Motown on Show (TV-MA) Talk Show Series *The Green Room with Paul Provenza (TV-MA) *Inside Comedy (TV-MA) Children's Programming Series *American Heroes & Legends (TV-G) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (TV-Y) *Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle (TV-Y) *Minga Adventures (TV-Y7) *OWL/TV (TV-Y) *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (TV-Y) *Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre (TV-Y) *Tall Tales & Legends (TV-G) *Thunderbirds 2086 (TV-Y7) *We All Have Tales (TV-Y) Teen Sitcom Series *Chris Cross (TV-Y7) *Ready or Not (TV-PG) Sci-Fi Series *Dead Man's Gun (TV-MA) *Jeremiah (TV-14) *Lexx (TV-14) *Odyssey 5 (TV-14) *The Outer Limits (TV-PG, moved to Sci-Fi Channel) *Poltergeist: The Legacy (TV-14) *Stargate SG-1 (TV-14, moved to Sci-Fi Channel) *Total Recall 2070 (TV-14) In Development Series *American Gigolo *The Armageddon Letters *Ball Street *City On A Hill *The City *Fatwa *Halo *Keeping It Real *Mating *The Studio *Summertime *Super Sad True Love Story *Untitled Animated Donald Trump Series Rated G Movies Rated PG Movies Rated PG-13 Movies Rated R Movies Showtime Original Pictures Movies *Reefer Madness (2005, TV-MA) Showtime Original Pictures for Kids/All Ages Movies *Seventeen Again (2000, TV-G) Showtime Television Specials Showtime Documentaries* Specials Category:Movie Channels Category:American pay TV networks Category:1976 introduced channels